unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Point Ranking (All Hosts)
This is a list of the top people BP on respective host, if you have an updated value please feel free to add it. |-| Unlimited Ninja= - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:150px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:100px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:100px;" scope="column" Lv. ! style="width:80px;" scope="column" BP ! style="width:150px;" scope="column" Speed ! style="width:150px;" scope="column" Attack - DeathSlayer S1-6 2 RI Lv.20 6,889,319 741K IndraSasuke 551K IndraSasuke - style="height:30px" Uchiha Guii S1-6 2 RI Lv.31 6,690,810 650K S.Kakashi 684K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Sting S1-6 2 RI Lv.21 6,103,349 635K IndraSasuke 522K Shisui - style="height:30px" Jiekie S7-12 2 RI Lv.44 6,374,277 739K 3EM 485K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Daisy(abandon) S7-12 1RI Lv.46 6,000,769 540K S.Kakashi * 500K S.Kakashi * - style="height:30px" RAIKAGE S17-20 2 RI Lv.42 8,216,163 835K 3EM 660K 3EM - style="height:30px" Uki Kage S17-20 2 RI Lv.6 6,070,220 583K 3EM 568K S.Itachi - style="height:30px" kmchan S21-24 2 RI Lv.45 6,767,347 602K 10-T.Obito 618K S.Itachi - style="height:30px" Dustbunney S25-28 2 RI Lv.43 7,687,862 667K R.Nagato 615K R.Nagato - style="height:30px" Echizen S35-40 2 RI Lv.40 5,541,176 605K H.Mangetsu 599K H.Mangetsu - style="height:30px" MrZ S47-53 2 RI Lv.14 9,616,467 627K S.Kakashi 649K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Makunouchi S47-53 2 RI Lv.43 7,220,253 857K 3EM 636K 3EM - style="height:30px" Star Black S47-53 2 RI Lv.15 6,284,874 619K S.Kakashi 594K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Baldric S47-53 2 RI Lv.11 5,385,660 502K 6Paths Sage 462K O.Kaguya - style="height:30px" Sellath S54-59 2 RI Lv.40 7,247,434 531K Kushina 699K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Fatedwind S60-65 2 RI Lv.36 7,263,150 656K 6Paths Sage 574K 6Paths Sage - style="height:30px" DarkMemroia S66-69 2 RI Lv.37 7,315,019 778K IndraSasuke 592K IndraSasuke - style="height:30px" Orberan S70-74 1 RI Lv.50 5,857,291 553K S.Kakashi 471K S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" Amongades S75-80 2 RI Lv.24 5,458,459 540K O.Kaguya 542K O.Kaguya - style="height:30px" Ramen Jutsu S85-86 1 RI Lv.48 5,597,450 595K S.Kakashi 559K S.Kakashi } } Note:- the Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BP". Checked Servers:- S1-101. * : Old Version. - EU Servers= Top 20 Unlimited Ninja players Battle Point rankings in EU servers. http://ninja.joyfun.com/ Last update: 7/11/2015. Main editors: Noxxx7. Credit to: Jaden7Yugi - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:150px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:100px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:120px;" scope="column" Lv. ! style="width:80px;" scope="column" BP ! style="width:180px;" scope="column" Speed ! style="width:180px;" scope="column" Attack - Thierry s1 2 RI Lv.39 11,007,067 843k S.Kakashi 817k S.Kakashi - style="height:30px" guydacosta s1 2 RI lv.37 7,325,015 922k 3E.Madara 3E.Madara 671k - style="height:30px" Bird Lyly s1 2 RI Lv.12 5,714,125 590k Shisui 525k Shisui - style="height:30px" Asami s15 2 RI lv.5 6,029,643 739k 3E.Madara 535k 3E.Madara - style="height:30px" Black Elmy s15 2 RI lv.30 6,348,289 556k S.Kakashi S.Kakashi 504k - style="height:30px" Yunie s17 1 RI lv.41 6,513,694 513k Shisui 516k Shisui - style="height:30px" Trickz s27 2 RI lv.45 8,000,022 830k 3E.Madara 695k Main - style="height:30px" Kadilla s27 2 RI Lv.40 7,591,163 829k 3E.Madara 624k Main - style="height:30px" Kratos s27 1 RI lv.50 5,557,811 693k 3E.Madara 480k 3E.Madara - style="height:30px" Midiana s43 2 RI Lv.46 8,783,492 864k 3E.Madara 723k 3E.Madara - style="height:30px" Nomo s47 2 RI lv.24 5,608,335 614k R.Nagato 520k Main - style="height:30px" Alexchaos s48 2 RI lv.33 6,307,536 749k 3E.Madara 477k R.Nagato } } }} |-| Ninja Classic= Top 20 Ninja Classic players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.games.la/ Last update 8/5/2015 |-| Ninja World Online= Top 10 Ninja World Online players Battle Point rankings. http://ninjaworld.ru/ Last update 3/23/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 |-| Anime Ninja= Top 20 Anime Ninja players Battle Point rankings. http://ninja.playwebgame.com/ Last update 08/25/2015. Main editor: Kancolle. |-| Ultimate Naruto= Top 20 Ultimate Naruto players Battle Point rankings. http://un.tagame.com/ Last update 08/24/2015. Main editor: Kancolle. Credit to: Staltmors for the big help. |-| Naruto Online= Top 10 Naruto Online players Battle Point rankings. http://www.1377.com/hyt/ Last update 07/21/2015. Main editor: Kancolle. Note: work in progress!!! __NOEDITSECTION__